A miscount of many mistakes
by Crazyanimelover707
Summary: A girl is sucked into the abyss in her sleep and becomes Cheshire's contrackter Bigger summary inside. cause I suck at them. CheshireXoc Disclamer: i dont own Pandora hearts. Edit: The rest of this is writen by Karasu878
1. Prologe

**As you maybe can see I'm a person that gets confused...A lot so bear with me.**

Summary:

Why is it when Mira try s her best to be normal but it just feels unnatural to her?

When she is mysteriously sucked into the abyss while she is asleep and meets a Chain named Cheshire dose she start understand...

**This is a romance adventure (if you're planning to read every story that I put up, which I think you won't do, most of them will be)**

**Also say hi...**  
**Emily:HI!**

***grumbles* to Emily...**

**I'm sure you know that she is Break's doll.**

**Curse him for leaving her here with me...**

**But, even though I would very much like to throw her into a pit of fire...She will help us along the story... (God help me)**

**This is only the prologue sand it's short (sorry)**

**But the chapters will be MUCH longer I swear.**

**Emily let the torching begin!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pandora hearts even though I wish I did and that it would magically come alive so I can just hug Cheshire!**

Prologue:

"I don't understand!" I had thought throwing things throughout my room.

"I'm not normal and I never will be!" I screamed in my head.

My brother and sisters were in the other room creeped out by another thing that slipped through my lips.

I would never understand myself.

No one ever would!

I lied on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Later that night I could feel myself falling.

"A dream that I fall and die in is better than waking up to no one who understood I thought."

So I fell deeper into slumber until...

"Miss?" I heard a voice say.

I ignored it.

I had thought that it was my mother because you see if she comes in my room to find it's a mess she will shake me awake calling me "Missy".

But I reconsidered when I heard the voice again.

"Are you okay?"

It was a voice of a boy.

Wait why wouldn't I be okay?

And, why do I feel wet?

I woke up to see a boy with rather cute face and cat ears through my dark blue hair.

**Well there you go!**

**Again sorry it was short.**

**But the next one will be longer!**

**Emily: She says that but it may not be true!**

**I grab Emily and start chocking her.**

**Me: Come back and read the next chapter**

**And poor Emily just may live.**

**Emily: Help me...**

**(And for the people who reviewed this before I had updated and**

**Changed this a little/ I LOVE YOU! Not in that way but to make up for your lost hope here are some cookies!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Emily: Hello my followers!**

**Me: She means friends I hope...**

**Anyway I hope you review cause if you don't I'll stop the story.**

**Cause I need pointers this is my first story after all...**

**And welcome to the 1st Chapter!**

**Emily: And I'm not dead!**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Turns out I do have Mercy.**

**Emily is alive...for now at least**

**Emily: BREAK!* Gets muffled by my hand***

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pandora hearts even though I wish I did and that it would magically come alive so I can just hug Cheshire!**

Chapter one:

I closed my eyes as I struggled to get up.

Problem was as I did I ended up slamming into the cat boy's forehead who I momentarily forgot he was bent over me.

With a one pop and two owws

(Emily: you didn't say there would be math

Milady...

Me: *Face-palm*)

We both ended up on laying in 1in deep

Of water.

The cat boys help me up afterward while saying "why'd you do that nya?

That really hurt..."

"Sorry I was a little shocked...Where am I?"

"You mean you don't know nya? That means you haven't made a contract with a chain yet..."

A large smile creeped over his faces slowly.

I groaned.

"At least tell me your name!

Mine's Mira before you even ask!"

He took a step closer.

"Someone is in a bad mood nya."

_Ug what's with this guy? He seriously is getting on my nerves._

"My name is Cheshire Cat"

_Fits perfectly_

"And this is the abyss."

My eyes widened.

_Shi..._

( Emily : she cusses like you too!

Me: Oh brother...)

_Wait if this is the Abyss..._

_Oh God! A chain!_

I got a scared look on my face as Cheshire chuckled.

"I am sorry Miss Mira", he started

_Don't call me that you oversized cat!_

Cheshire then stepped into my prized space bubble and threw me over his shoulder while running.

_What the heck!..._

"But, we have company that I don't think you want to meet."

_Ah so that's it he is protecting me cause he wants a contract!_

_I don't want to but I really don't have a choice._

When Cheshire cat

Finally put me down I figured out I was right and more.

I learned about Pandora Alice and Oz, Break , Vincent, Everything.

Even the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with it anymore.

Not to even stay with Alyss.

"Why tell me this?", I asked quietly in my normal kind voice which hadn't been used in a very long time.

Really... I felt sorry for him even he is a chain and has killed people.

"Cause you look like your strong willed."

I blushed

"And your the only human I've seen in the last two years", He finished after a long pause.

I frowned. Yes his name fit him well. I read that Cheshire meant misleading somewhere.

I asked just how old he was anyway.

He answered 19 considering the Time warp in the Abyss.

_Since I have no choice and he wants out of here..._

_wait._

I put up the fact of how we would just be dragged back without a legal contract.

"I have a mirror that will allow you to have a legal contract with me nya.",Cheshire CAT purred.

I didn't want to even know how he got it.

"Lets not forget Mira nya.

You look the same for the rest of your life...that is if you'll ever die. Nya"

"Get the mirror", I calmly said.

Cheshire nodded.

After he got it out I said fast and loud.

"Cheshire Cat I want to make a contract with you!"

The Seal appeared on the mirror and before I knew it I was knocked out.

**Emily: hehehe!**

**Break: Hi!**

**Me: *****tied up in a corner**** *help me...**

**(Review! Plz before Break hurts me badly T_T...)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to point out that Emily and Break are not here at the moment because Alice somehow manged to find Break's candy Stash and Break has gone with Emily to save it.**

**Anyway Thank you for reviewing and continuing to read this.**

**And, I think I am getting better at this honestly. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pandora hearts even though I wish I did and that it would magically come alive so I can just hug Cheshire!**

Chapter 2:

"Mira? Miss Mira?", someone called.

Or, more like _yowled_.

"Wake up nya!", Cheshire yowled

And, then I managed to smack my forehead against his.. ...again.

I felt a hand on my fore head as I looked up.

My blue eyes found one red eye.

_Where is his claws?_

"Nya...don't do that it hurts you know...", Cheshire sighed.

I stared a "what happen" stare as I noticed his cat ears and tail was gone to.

Cheshire explained that unless he wanted to get tracked down by Pandora even quicker he would have to look _completely human_.

I laughed at his small joke and my own stupidity confusing Cheshire in the process.

"You know Cheshire", I then stared saying.

"Nya?"

"You can let me up now."

He chuckled lifting me up to my feet.

_Heh its gonna take time but I think I can get use to him._

_I'm gonna have to anyway. I am going to travel with him for about I don't know...the rest of my life._

That was what Cheshire and I planned...traveling.

He said we could try finding my family.

But, I rejected as soon as he said it.

"Why?", Cheshire had asked me.

" My family hates me they always have. They even told me so themselves. They said I was strange with my words ,and my dark blue hair and eyes seemed to screamed that I was different. They said that they wanted to rid of me because of the shame I brought down and up on then form both of the Heavens and the Abyss. What better way to get rid of me than to throw me in the Abyss where they think I belong?", I answered shamefully.

"You must hate them.", Cheshire said softly ," I can't really imagine having someone tell me I was a failure every time I turned around nya."

_Yes I very much do hate them right back._

Back to the present...

"I don't even want to know where you got all that money from.",

I had said sitting on a rather comfortable bed.

Cheshire just grinned.

Cheshire and I had thankfully end up right outside of a small little village that had a little Inn on the outskirts.

On the way towards it I thankfully manged to get Cheshire to buy me new clothes.

The ones I was wearing after all were dirty and a little torn at the edges.

_Damn it ! Those jeans were my favorite pair too!_

I messed with my favorite pair of jeans that was now in ruins .

After I had changed of course.

I looked at what I had on.

A black belly shirt and long black jeans

with black boots to match.

I liked the new look a lot I did ,but my favorite part was the coat that was opened in the front and went down to my ankles flowing out more than in at the edges.

But was hanging on the bed post so I was able to fell the cold against my ivory skin when Cheshire opened the window..

"I guess were lucky that we caught that salesman and the Innkeeper before they called the quits huh?", I joked looking him.

I saw him nod his head ever so slightly as if he was tired.

I would imagine so too. I had probably gotten a full nights sleep already but I felt as if I could faint I was so tired.

Cheshire closed the window walked to the bed opposite from mine.

"I just can't wait to see the sun you know nya...", Cheshire said in somewhere between a purr and a yawn.

I turned my eyes to the window he just left from.

_Ah yeah thats right he most likely would._

_He hasn't seen the sun in who know s how long._

_And, felt its warmth..._

I shivered reminding myself how cold it was in the Abyss.

And, how empty it had felt...

It had felt as if there was no hope.

"_So, whats the point of believing hope and miracles anyway."_

The wind that didn't blow seemed to whisper darkly as you walked through the water that seem as if you were drowning in its breath taking cold waters.

Even if it was 1 inch deep

I heard Cheshire yawn again snapping me out of my trance.

_Why did that sound like it was right next to me?_

I turned my head towards his Yawn to see he was sprawled all out at the front of my bed.

I narrowed my eyes

"What are you doing?"

"Relax nya. I was just going to tell you that I was going to buy us something to travel in. You don't mind staying here do you?",

he purred.

I shook my head and said, " Not really but if you would just allow me to have just _a bit_ of money I would go buy a book from bookstore neighboring this place."

"You like to read nya?"

I nodded ," One of my favorite things to do."

Then my hand went over a bump in my poor torn jeans.

_Huh?_

I dived into the pocket to see what it was and sure enough there was

a little marble.

_I must of stick this in my pocket before I fell asleep._

The marble was pretty to admit it. It was clear with a blue tint and a pretty dark blue and it made beautiful patterns on the outside and inside.

_Nah. I couldn't have. I've never seen this before._

Since I was deep in concentration and_ was _tired when Cheshire shifted in the bed to look at it too I jumped and dropped the pretty marble and it rolled under the bed.

"Sheesh you scared me.", I said as I made my way under the bed to get it.

Found the marble but not only that.

I pulled the fabric that I felt with the marble to find it was a black bag.

It was in the shape of a rectangle with one single strap to hold it on your shoulder I could only guess.

And, it had golden clasps so you could flip the extra fabric and shut it.

_Its a book bag._

"I guess you you can stick book or books in that tomorrow" ,

Cheshire said bring my attention back to him.

I made a crooked smile.

He then pointed to the marble. I dropped it in his awaiting hand and got back on my bed.

After staring at it for I don't know how long he dropped it back in my hand and mumbled, " Its pretty".

He got off of my bed only to collapse from exhaustion on his.

"Goodnight Mira."

And with that and a small moment of ruffling covers he was asleep.

I got under my own welcoming covers as well and mumbled softly," Goodnight Cheshire."

**So did you like it?**

**If you like it being told without Emily interrupting every now and then just tell me and I'm sure I can find multiple ways(most will painfully scar her mentally for life ,but hey! If it will get Emily to shut her trap for once, I'm all for it. She did sic Break on me. Seriously I'm typing with only one arm right now.) of shutting her up during the story.**

**Plz keep R&Ring for me so I'll have a reason to continue the story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is short in my opinion and I ended up trying to make it look bigger.**

**T_T I am soooooo ashamed of myself for doing that too...**

**By the way Break and Emily still haven't come back...**

**and I"M STILL TYPING WITH ONLY ONE ARM.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pandora hearts even though I wish I did and that it would magically come alive so I can just hug Cheshire!**

Chapter 3:

I woke up just in time to see the sun rising up from its slumber as well.

_Didn't Cheshire say something about the sun yesterday?_

"_I can't wait to see the sun you know nya."_

With what Cheshire said in mind I rushed over to his bed to wake him up.

"Cheshire the sun is beginning to rise!"

THUNK!

_Really? Again?_

This time Cheshire managed to pop his forehead against mine instead of the other way around.

_Seriously you'd think I would've learned to not lean over someone like that while trying to wake them up..._

"And, you told _me_ not to do that...",

I groaned loudly rubbing my forehead.

Using his bedpost for support I lifted myself off of the floor I crashed landed on just a moment before to see Cheshire rubbing his forehead too. His embarrassed grin was too much.

I just had to giggle a little.

Then he must of remembered what I said to get him up because he rushed up to the window and gathered up its light.

He looked so _happy_ standing in front of that window.

I thought about the descriptive description I thought about last night.

_How cold it is in the Abyss._

_And, how empty it had felt..._

_It had felt as if there was no hope._

"_So, whats the point of believing hope and miracles anyway."_

_The wind that didn't blow seemed to whisper darkly as you walked through the water that seem as if you were drowning in its breath taking cold waters._

_Even if it was 1 inch deep_

_Yes, Cheshire is happy like he should be._

After an hour or so Cheshire left and I did too.

The bookstore was really small but that was fine for me.

I quickly found a book I liked and walked up to the elderly lady at the front of the store.

"Oh! I didn't realized you walked in dear!", The woman exclaimed.

I softly smiled.

She smiled back and saw the book I was holding.

"Ah...", she sighed," would you like to buy that book young lady?"

I nodded.

_What a nice old lady._

The book which I thought would be very expensive because of how big and old it looked was very cheap.

Since she was nice I decided to stay and talk to the old gal.

"You here all alone?", I politely asked.

"Yes my daughter traveled to another village far away after my husband died." ,she sighed.

"No one comes in anymore too. Your the first person to come in after a while. What brings you here dear? I know you didn't buy it for your self."

I laughed and the told her about my love of books.

She was delighted.

"Whats your name dear? Mine is Genevieve."

I smiled and said, " My name is Mira."

Oh what a time we had!

We talked and talked and talked!

Then she noticed my book bag.

"Oh my! That book bag of yours is stunning! Ah well I can fix up your coat to where it would match! It would look absolutely splendid! "

" Would you really?", I asked.

She nodded.

And, before I knew it my coat had gold thread sowed on its edges.

_I'm loven this!_

"Here let me pay yo..."

Genevieve shook her head.

"No no no. I simply did it for free.", she said," Really I wish more people like you would come to my store..."

Then a bright idea popped inside my head.

_Yes! Thats perfect._

"Miss Genevieve, maybe there could.

But, first I need to buy a few more books.

I was thinking...

I'm traveling with a friend of mine ,but we need a way to get money.

My plan is that we could stop at each town and sell and buy more books and to benefit you I'll spread word of your bookstore and your sowing abilities. You have a great selection and your great at sowing. And, my friend and I could come back here to give you more books."

She was speechless for a few minutes then she smiled greatly and said," Would you?"

I simply nodded.

She agreed to my plan.

I quickly gathered more books to buy.

After that was done miss Genevieve asked what was my friend's name and how was he like.

"His name is Cheshire and he is... The curious type."

_Funny cause he is the curious type and he is a cat!_

_Sigh funny thoughts funny thoughts_

_**Weird thoughts**_

Then I heard the door open.

_Speak of the devil..._

I turns toward the door to see my red eyed companion walking towards Genevieve and me.

"And, here he is himself!"

I quickly told him my plan and he actually liked it.

In the end he agreed and we ended up back at the Inn.

**Haha...**

**I find it really funny that I made this chapter and chapter 2 in one day.**

**The day _AFTER _ I redid the prologue and created chapter 1!**

**Yeah...Trying and Typing my best here...Are YOU!**

**Anyway there is a reason why this one is shorter...**

**Go to the next Chapter to find out!...**

**...When its posted that is...**

**LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED!1**


	5. Chapter 4

*Emily slowly comes into view*

*crowds roar in the background*

Emily:Hey guys long time no see!

Me: Hey! *doges on going bullets, knifes, switchblades, and every other weapon known to man.*I know I haven't done anything on here for a while but school has started and its getting on my nerves. But, I will try to update more now.

I have two more things that I can update that will be put up soon.

Emily: Any ways back to me!

Me: Aw... yes thats right Emily is going to be the only one here for a while. To greet you that is.

Emily: yay!

Me: Don't ask. Cause I just felt like it.

Emily: Enjoy!~

Disclaimer- I do not own Pandora hearts even though I wish I did and that it would magically come alive so I can just hug Cheshire!

_Chapter 4:_

Since it took a long time for Cheshire to find a good carriage and horses we ended paying for another night at the Inn.

Which was perfectly fine with me seeing that I would get to see Genevieve again in the morning. I was sitting on my bed reading one of the books I bought from her that evening. Cheshire...must of had nothing better to do because he had his head on my shoulder trying to read the book as well. And, since he decided that it was safe enough to look like himself in the Inn room a tail every once and a while would brush or hit me in the back of the head.

_Ether damn Curiosity killed the damn cat or He is just trying his best to get me to say something. I don't care which ,but this has to stop before I slap him._

"Cheshire"

"Yes nya?"

"Can you not just read another book?", I tried to say calmly.

After a few moments of his tail hitting the back of my head he said,

"Nope."

"Why not?"

" Cause its the best of both worlds!", He answered getting off of my shoulder only for a few seconds only to turn the page."Excuse me?"

"I get to read a book and find out what your breaking point is!"

_OK! Thats freakin it! _I closed the book slowly.

"Nya...? Mira?"

Then I quickly turned around and hit him with it.

Cheshire yowled as he fell back on to the pillows. "Ow...nya."

He rubbed the side of his head as he got back up and chuckled.

"Guess I won't do that while your holding anything.", He grinned.

_Why is it always so hard to stay mad at him? _I laughed and threw the book aside. Then the atmosphere suddenly changed from funny to awkward. "WHAT ARE YOU...!",I was cut off by Cheshire's paw as he leaned in even closer than he was before.

"Your...different nya...you are not afraid to speak your mind to anyone or anything." My heart dropped to my stomach . Was he going to make fun of me like the rest? Like everyone I knew before the Abyss?

"I like that nya. It makes you much more fun than the low-live

Chains back in the Abyss . And..."

His face changed back to goofy. "And, it makes you much more beautiful than you already are!"

My face suddenly flushed with so many colors of red I believe that if Cheshire was looking closely he would of discovered a new color.

Then I shoved him off of me with a new rage of frustration and /relief and walked out to get a shower..

"But, I was telling the truth Mira-Chan!", Cheshire yelled after me.

I shook my head. He would never learn would he?

Cheshire:

I wipe my forehead with my paw.

_Mira is taking a long time I wonder if she just is mad at me? I hope not._

As I lied in the Inn's bed I wondered off.

_Does she even like me?_

I shook my head irritably. Why would I care?

I stood up and looked at the door. It would be then I realized why I did care.

_I need her in more ways than one..._

Mira:

I washed my hair quickly and got out but it took a much longer time to brush it.

_Why do I have to have such troublesome hair? Maybe I need to cut it all off._

_I'll ask Cheshire about it. I hate to ask him but he is the only one I can ask._

I got dressed and walked back to a sleeping Cheshire that was curled up in my bed.

I shook my head and got in his . But I realized that the window was open and I got up to close it when I heard the peaceful cat-boy speak. "Mira..." I turned d to what I thought

was going to be a woken Cheshire but a still sleeping one. I shook my head and got back down to sleep.

_ He is so annoying but at least he dosent bully me. _Then I almost choked on my next thought. _Infact he comments me all the time._

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep knowing that I finally had someone who was nice to me.


	6. Chapter 5

Emily: Hey guys the Author is not here at the moment but she has a new chapter to give to you! And, by the way she says that she is sorry about not updating but she has been busy. But since she is done with school for the moment she can type more!

Even more when she gets her new laptop since her computer is so old and crappy!~

I'm glad she isn't here... She would hurt me for that.

Disclaimer- I do not own Pandora hearts even though I wish I did and that it would magically come alive so I can just hug Cheshire!

Chapter 5:

I never thought it would've come to this.

That what I thought when Cheshire and I were finally on the road the next morning.

I never thought that it had to come to ending up the Abyss to finally feel appreciated.

I was ether picked on or stared at in discuss ,even by my own family.

Sure maybe every once and a while a new kid will come and they want to be my friend.

But, then they all tell her " Aw no! That girl? She is a complete freak! You don't want to hang out with her do you?" Then the next day he or she is doing all what the rest would do. Why you ask? Why do I get picked on even though I'm just as normal as you?( Besides the fact I've been in the Abyss)

The answer my friend is simple. I'm simply a victim of people's bordum or desire of being "cool" like everyone else.

Anyway, Cheshire wasn't looking his best that morning from who knows what.

And, because of that I had to drive.

" Are you sure you know what you're doing?", He asked sounding exhausted.

"Yes, Cheshire believe me I have done this before.",I answered for the fifteenth time.

" You're worrying too much."

After a few hours of riding in the carriage we decided to take a lunch break.

I chuckled as I saw Cheshire drag his butt out of the carriage.

" Whats so funny Nya?" "You!" I answered with a laugh.

He growled a little and sat down. "What do we eat nya?"

" I don't know you have the food."

" Cheshire hung his head to the side.

"Are you mocking me?", he asked.

" a Little."

He glared and then shook his head and got out the pork that I had to cook. (Thank goodness cause I didn't want to find out if Cheshire could cook or not.)

For a good hour or so I cooked while Cheshire snored in the background.

I felt a little bad when I looked back on him while he slept.

_I really shouldn't make fun of him when he is so tired._

He turned on his back and sprawled out on the ground. I laughed softly while I took the cooked pork out of the fire and placed it onto some dinnerware we had took with us.

After I had fixed one plate of cooked meat for Cheshire. I heard a sniff and some moving behind me. Cheshire put his on my shoulder to look at what I had made and simply asked " You can cook Nya?"

" Yes reading books can get boring sometimes, so I would try to cook different ways to cook for fun.~", I answered.

"Huh.", he replied, " smells good. Nice job Mira."

~ChEsHiRe~

_Should I tell her? No, not now its to..._

_I should tell her but..._

I slinetly debated about what to do as I ate Mira's REALLY good pork.

The night before I found out something important. VERY important nya. I had decided to confront Mira with my (dark nya oh so dark) desires nya. But, something stopped me.

I had found out exactly why the Innkeeper was so good to us nya (more Mira to be exact)

_I had woke startled by a noise not to far away. I stood up in...Mira's bed ._

_Before I could cuss out loud I noticed a shadow near where Mira was asleep. I kept quiet and watched the figure come closer to her. _

_Too close..._

"_Hey!", I yelled ," Get away from her!"_

_The figure was startled and turned towards me. I saw that it was the Innkeeper._

_ I guess he liked her a little too much._

I finished the pork and turned to Mira. "Thanks for the pork.", I said a little more cheerfully. The reason I was so tired was because I was to paranoid that the Innkeeper would come back. So I stayed up all night.

Mira nodded. Then out of no where...

" Should I cut my hair? Sorry for the sudden question but I'm a little tired of brushing this tangled mess.

I looked at her hair.

I personally liked how it was then so I answered..." Nya? I say not to. I like it how it is."

MiRa

Startled by his answer I looked at Cheshire and then lightly blushed.

No one ever complemented me like that before.

Cheshire yowled and fell over. "I so tired" ( Those who think that was typeo it wasn't.)

I shook my head."Well we need to keep moving."

"Nya...fine."

"Hey! Stay where you are!"

I turned around to the voice only to be shot with a tranquilizer?

" Mira!"

*Hi guys! Its me. I know I haven't been doing much lately but I came to tell you I am making another story about Cheshire. But its a one-shot and it will be rated M for a reason.

Now plz enjoy this exiting with Emily singing ***puts on ear plugs***

**Emily: !**


	7. Message

Hi guys! I know no more story? No... I just needed to tell you something important. I recently had a troublesome computer that made me think I typed more than I actually did. Thats why I have such short stories. Its also why I have so many typeos ( I know I can't spell that word). You see my lousy computer which I've always loved ,but hated somehow ( I have no idea why) made the typeos It self. But now I have a beautiful new laptop! Not only that but a new system as well! What I mean is noe I am going to type until I have 3 Chapters to post. When I do have those chapters i will post one every two weeks so i have time to type the other chapters.

Clever huh? Okay maybe not ut still...


	8. Chapter 6

**Emily: Hi! I don't know if it's been a while or not but it is great to see my minions again!**

** Me: Oh god not this again.**

**Emily: Well I can't help it if they love me. But yay new chapter! I think I like it too!**

**Me: Good cause I tried a lot to make this really good.**

**Emily: He He! I said that i liked it, not that it was good. Actually it quite sucked.**

**Me: Actually lm gonna quite pound your head in if you don't shut the hell up. I worked really hard on this!**

**Emily: Just kidding! You're getting better at this…..maybe…..**

**Me: Grrrrrrrr…..Well I just hope I was able to get Break right in this. Sometimes when I write a story about him it just seem like it isn't him I am writing about. But its been a while since I wrote about him so maybe I got better at it.**

**Emily: You better hope so Break said he will come after you if you make him seem retarded.**

**Me: Shit. **

_(By the way my arm is much better.. Thanks to the people who cared! I hope Break likes this so he doesn't break it again. )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts although I very much wish I did so I could just hug Cheshire!**_

_Chapter 6:_

I groaned as I woke up. Traquizers were not fun that is for sure. I opened my eyes slowly to see a red eye. "Ches….." Then I saw a strand of white hair. That is not Cheshire.

"Ahh!" screamed as pushed off the white haired man away. He pouted and said "Aww I was just gonna ask if you wanted some candy…. I froze completely seeing that this was the man that Cheshire had talked of. The man whom Cheshire got his eye from. Xerxes Break.

That's what I hissed as he neared me. "Correct my dear." He chuckled. "But, never mind that. Do you not want to know where your Chain has gone?" Concern filled my face. "Oh don't worry. We didn't hurt him….much. I assure you that he is fine. But, I must ask you a few questions before you can see him." Break sat at the edge of the bed that I was sleeping in and turned to me. His face went from playful to serious. "How exactly did you manage to get Cheshire to become your Chain?"

I smiled. He clearly had no idea. "Why should I tell you? I don't know what you will do after I give you all the answers to your questions." Break then looked amused and answered "We will let you go. The only crime you have committed is withholding information seeing that you have a legal contract with Cheshire. Unless of course you intend to bring us down." Break smiled as if he knew that I would smack him if he said anymore. He is good at reading people I'll give the damn Clown that.

I chuckled myself and explained that I wanted to know why he wanted to know. "The only way you would see Cheshire is if you were thrown in the abyss and then I doubt he would want to leave his precious Alyss. Not only that you became a Legal contractor despite you not being a part of Pandora."

"Suspicious brat!" The doll on his shoulder yelled out.

That did it. "Ay! Are you trying to make a fool of me!" Break Chuckled and, dodged the pillow I had thrown at him as soon as he did. He asked his question again and I answered that I did not know how but I was thrown into the Abyss and that Cheshire wanted to leave and if Break wanted to know why he should go ask him. Break leaned his head to the side. "The mirror…?." "I don't want to know where the hell he got it from." Break grinned and got off the bed doing some weird waving like a bird flapping his wings and said, " Thank you for your kind answers!~" "But, want about the old hoot we found in the town before?" I was annoyed for him using that doll again but I kept my temper and asked "what old lady would this be?" "The old woman who ran the old book store. She was found murdered behind her building."

_Genivade…._

"What?" I kind of squeaked. "Okay you clearly had no idea. And, I don't Cheshire would want to kill someone that you most likely liked anyway." Break shrugged his shoulders and said "Follow me."

I sighed and got up. Guess I didn't have much choice. But, Break was true to his word or at least it seemed like it when he led me to Cheshire in a room surprisingly to himself. It was nice I had to admit and so was the one I was sleeping in. The only difference was that Cheshire was chained up. He was a sleep so He did not stir when we entered.

"Here is the key to unlock those chains and when Cheshire is awake and ready you may leave the area." Break said frowning as if he wanted to play more. I watched as he left and then I got Cheshire pillow to get him up.

"What the hell?" He growled sitting up to see me. "Oh you're okay."

I shook my head and told him what Break said. He grinned. "He knows that he can't keep us here and it irritates him I bet. I surgged. "Really I just want to get out of here. " And so we did. I just hope that the clown wouldn't track us.

**Well did ya like it? I hope you did.**

**Emily: I did well kinda. It's short!**

**Me: Well I was having writers block and I wrote something else after this and it was stupid and so I deleted that part because I believe the people have waited long enough but sadly….There is no more chapters to post at this moment.**

**Emily: Why not? **

**Me: Cause my rotten sister deleted them. ..**

**Emily: That must have been irritating.**

**Me: It much as it was it is still not as irritating as you.**

**Emily: Thank you!**

**Me: By the way I have now dedicated myself to write M rated stories and one shots to the couples and people who I think need more M rated attention. My current focus is on Bleach and Pandora Hearts so be sure to check up on my other stories when posted if you want to that is.**

**Break: Isn't that nice!~**

**Me: Shit….. Um hi Break.**

**Plz Review if liked!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Break: Hello!**

**Emily: Hi twerps!**

**Me:*tied up in a corner* they talk about characters writing their own stories, but this is ridiculous!**

**Break: Hm?**

**Me: I mean tying up the WRITER! Seriously!**

**Break: Well I did like your story…..**

**Me: Then why am I tied up in a corner you waste of ink!**

**Break: Cause I merely felt like torching you that's all.**

**Me:*grumble grumble* Where is Cheshire when you need him? **

**Emily: Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway which is most likely a good thing.**_

* * *

Chapter: 7

"Cheshire?"

"Nya?"

"What the HELL are you doing?" I asked.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

Cheshire had now decided to climb up in a tree and NOT come down.

"Get. The. Hell. Down. Here. Now." I growled.

"Uhh no"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Language Mira"

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

"No."

"You're getting off the subject."

"Uhhhh….. What's your favorite Color?"

"CHESHIRE!"

"I'm sorry I don't think I've heard of that color before….."

"Fine it's Purple."

"Oh, I like that color too." He purred.

"Can you come down now?"

"Nope."

"GET DOWN!"

"Hey did you see the look on Break's face as we left? It looks like he was worried and confused or something…"

The phrase did catch my attention, but I brushed it a side for later.

"GET. DOWN. HERE. YOU. JACKASS."

"I'm part cat Mira, not donkey."

"Well there isn't a cuss word for cat is there! But, is one about a dog if you'd like that better."

His ears perked.

"You wouldn't"

"Yes I will, _Bitch!"_

"As offensive as that was I'm not coming down!"

I groaned clearly frustrated and sat down.

"Cheshire. Get your ass the hell down here._ Now_." I growled the last part out fiercely.

"Sorry Mira the answer still is no,"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I can't get down….."

My eye twitched. "What was that?"

"I can't get down…."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't know how."

I smacked my forehead with my hand before quickly took a rock in my hand.

"Nya? What are you to do with that?"

"You'll see…." I grinned darkly before throwing the rock into Cheshire's shoulder.

"Gahh!" Cheshire yelled surprised as he fell out of the tree.

"There problem solved."

Cheshire angrily sat up. But, didn't do anything knowing I was pissed anyway.

"Anyway, shouldn't we stop at a town? I'm starting to get very tired of sleeping outside and without a bath…."

I was really anxious as we got back in our wagon and left for the next stop. I really wanted that bath.

"Yea, but if anything happens like it did last time…."

"What happen last time?" I asked cursorily looking at Cheshire.

"Cheshire?"

"Nothing..."

I could see he was trying to avoid the subject so I left it alone.

"Did you really like Alyss?"

"Huh? Oh…." Cheshire shifted a little before he bluntly answered "No. I did not."

"Why is that?"

Cheshire became silent.

_Damn so much for a conversation._

I sighed heavily as I tried to think of a different subject.

_After all he has his touchy subjects like I had mine._

"What did you mean when you said Break looked weird?"

"He looked worried." Cheshire answered letting me feel relieved. "Why would he be worried about us?"

"I don't know! He is just too freaky to figure out." Cheshire yelled frustrated.

I sighed quietly and then shrugged my shoulders. I then said to him he was being a little suspicious himself.

"Why is that, Nya?" He asked nervously.

_Got ya_

My smile went dark as I watched Cheshire get scared.

"Mira, Nya? ", Cheshire ask shakily "What are you talking about?"

"What happened at the Inn Cheshire?"

"….."

"You know, Cheshire, I think we should get a dog. There might be a place in town….."

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" Cheshire busted out interrupting me.

"The Innkeeper snuck into our room wanting some certain attention…"

My eyes widen. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I kicked him out before he could do anything."

"Thanks Cheshire."

Cheshire looked at me and nodded. "I just…. hated the idea of you getting hurt."

I smiled. "Thanks Cheshire."  
Cheshire sighed and looked off with a distant look.  
"Cheshire?"

"Mira… To tell the truth I wanted to be loved and I thought that Alyss would do that…She never loved me. She loved the attention she got. Everything has to love her. The attention is what she wanted the most. She could get anybody that would give just enough attention and it wouldn't matter if I was gone, dead, there, alive, was plotting to kill someone, or was giving any attention to someone else."

I look at Cheshire.

_All he wanted was her love. But, Instead…_

"I felt like I didn't matter at all. Which I probably didn't….."

"Well you matter now, so it's not important anyway." I said cheerfully trying my best to get him back to his more mischievous state.

I hated seeing him like us.

He Stop the horses to look at me.

His eyes darkened and his mouth forms a bigger frown than he already had.

"I do to whom?"

_That frown….. I hate it._

"Go on tell me!" He said his eyes now feeling with anger.

"Who would _**I **_be important to? Who!"

He got off to sit down in the grass. A carriage passed up quickly causing the wind pick for a seconded brings my long hair with it.

I got down and put my hand on his shoulder.

_Do I really mean what I'm about to say?_

I thought a little more. Yes, yes I did.

"Cheshire, you matter to me."

Cheshire turned his eyes to me shocked.

His eyes softened again.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Why would I lie?" I smiled and hugged him.

_I hope this confronts him abit._

Then I felt a shiver go through Cheshire's spine.

Tears…

Cheshire's tears….

_Did I ….. Upset him?_

"Cheshire?"

He started to stutter a little.

"Thank you Mira. You have no idea how much that makes me feel…. Not worthless."

I just nodded and stood there.

Screw the bath. I think I can wait a little longer.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Want to it throw down the computer and smash it cause it's terrible?  
I think that it's good seeing that it took me FOREVER to write this seeing that:**

**-I have school**

**-My laptop broke down…twice  
-it took forever to get my laptop fixed….**

**-our home computer crashed and it past warranty**

**-this chapter was deleted 4 damn times by my sister "accidently"**

**(Yea accidently my ass)**

**So…. Yea…**

**I BETTER GET SOME DAMN REVIEWS!**

**Or I might take longer to post the next one…..**

**After all I did do this for you guys…**

**Emily: Your so cruel but weren't you gonna take this and the next two chapters and put it all together?**

**Me: I find shorter ones easier since then when someone comes and DELETS it I won't have near as much to type…**

**Break: Why don't you change your user password silly girl?**

**Me: I did but then she needed to do a project and the home computer was already down…..**

**Emily: HEHE funny**

**Me: (ignores) But it's all okay she should be getting her own so I won't have that problem anymore!**

**But, any way in other news if you love the legend of Zelda I have a new story up and I already have two other chapters to post for it next week. You might get confused about who it is about though.**

**EVERYONE HAS FORGOTEN HIMMMM!**

**Break: Just like how everyone has forgotten Cheshire?**

**Me: YESSSS! (In other words no one wants to write M rated stories for them anymore )**

**PLZ REVIEW I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR THIS TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay its short but sweet in a very sick kind of way...  
Break: (Reads over chapter)You've been writing to much creepy stuff lately.(procedes to burn my written copies)  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO MY BABIES! ( Grabs best friend) Daimen..(wimpers) stop him...  
Daimen: What the hell am I suppost to do?(Turns towards Emily) What is with these two lately?  
Emily: Well (points at me) She oviously needs sleep and Break is still freaked out by that tory that she wrote about that creepy science guy in your basment.  
Daimen: Why?  
Emily: Cause he is real  
Daimen: Oh thats just my uncle did he experment on him?  
Me: Yep!  
Break:(Wimpers in a couner)  
Me: Daimen help me write this everyone!  
Daimen: Well the grammer check yes but thats it. I could never write the stuff you write when it comes to gory things...  
Me: Whatever disclamer!  
Daimen: I need to be paied for this... Crazy does not own pandora hearts if she did we'd all be doomed.  
**

* * *

After yet another night sleeping outside was enough for me. I wanted that bath. Now.

Thankfully it wasn't as cold as it usually was. Cheshire, not wanting to move from my side, cuddled up to me in the back of the wagon while we slept. Despite it being winter already, it was very warm with him beside me.

We left quickly and got to the next town in a very quick time.

But …

Everyone was gone.

What was in its place?

I don't know if I want to remember.

Blood. Lots. Of. Blood.

Cheshire:

It was everywhere. Mira just stood there….. Like she wasn't even fazed.  
After she trembled as she looked upon the remains of a little child drenched head to toe in blood I had took that thought back. The child's body was oozing out anything but anything that looked like it should be in a person. I looked far over to a building which had a person dangling off the side of it.

Well half of him that is.

His lower body was handing on by a thin piece of skin while his other half was mutilated beyond belief to do so. His guts were ether still attached or were spilled out on the ground.

Talk about hanging it all out…

I looked at my beloved friend in time to see she stop trembling and clench her fist.

"So much for my damned bath."

Mira:

Well shit. That blew it,

"You've seen stuff like this before?" Cheshire calmly asked.

"Only a thousand times."

"How….?"

"I'll explain later." I said irritated.

_Even now it happens. __Why me?_

Cheshire and I quickly left the town the way we had come.  
Only to realize that I wouldn't get my bath till the next day.

"HELL no there is got to be at least a lake or something nearby that I can at least jump into for 5 seconds." I groaned.  
"Sorry there isn't any body of water near here."  
"Shit….."

"By the way Nya" Cheshire started slowly. "You mind explaining just what the hell happened to you before all this?"  
I turned toward my friend quickly.  
"Yes and I'll tell you now."

Cheshire raised his eyebrow slightly.

"It's all fucked up."

* * *

**YAYYYYY**

**Daimen: Creepy.  
Me: So?**

**Daimen:...Review guys?... for me? I did have to help post this tooooo...**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ello! I'm back!  
Damien: Well it didn't take you as long this time did it?  
Crazy (me): Nope and I'm proud! Oh and it's thanks to the reviews I got! Reviews motivate me!  
Damien: Enough to where you'll consider their ideas for this story?  
Crazy: Maybe! If they are good ideas…. By the way where are Break and Emily?  
Damien: Don't know…  
Crazy: Well let's start the story before they get here!  
Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own Pandora hearts.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Cheshire looked at me with slanted eyes.

"Let's be serious here Mira"  
I pouted. "I am being serious!"  
"Nya"  
Now it was my turn to glare.  
"Fine just tell me!" Cheshire said with arms and tail up in defeat.  
He went back to being serious and said "You can trust me, I trust you after all."  
Now I just stared in shock.  
"What nya?"

"It's just that no one has told me….that before…. Thank you."  
Cheshire nodded. He understood.  
I leaned on his shoulder, putting my head there.  
"My dreams are one cause."  
"For ….. That not to bother you?"

I nodded.  
"What do you mean?"

"I have nightmares, lots of them."  
"Of what? Nya"  
"The other reason. The chains that I could only see…."  
I shut my eyes. I felt Cheshire's grip on the horses' reigns get tighter.  
"It's why people avoided me. Every once and a while someone who was close to me would be killed by those chains while I watched, but they would always leave me alone."  
Cheshire stiffened.  
"They blamed you."  
"Yes, but I was never prosecuted because there was never enough evidence to."  
Cheshire put one arm around me and held me tight.  
"Nya that's terrible, but it's all over now..."  
I nodded. "Thank god for that…. Oh and Cheshire?"  
"Nya?"  
"I think we might need to tell Break about what we saw…"  
"Shit….."

* * *

We finally made it to a town in one piece with an inn.  
And, a bath!  
I could've sworn that I heard angels singing when I saw it.

Sniff

It was beautiful.

Best. Bath. Ever.

Well two baths, it took that many to get all the muck off me.  
Eww

Well anyways, I was brushing my hair out as Cheshire got his bath, and when I was done I found a gun in my bag.  
_Strange it wasn't there before.  
_"Hey" I had said when Cheshire was done with his bath.  
"Nya?"  
"What is this gun doing in my bag?"

"…."

"Still don't trust the innkeepers?"

"Maybeeeeeee…. You do know how to work one though, right?"  
"Yeppers"

Cheshire laughed. "Yeppers? Really?"  
I smiled.

Then I noticed something that was REALLY bothering me.  
"Do you not brush your hair?"  
"No…" Cheshire sat on my bed cautiously.  
"Come 'ere"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"No"  
I grabbed him and started to brush his hair with him trying to get away.  
But, after that fun episode, it was worth it because then his hair was even silkier.  
And, being exhausted Cheshire had his head laid in my lap and I was petting his cat ears.  
Purrrrrrr  
It was all I could get out of him then.  
"I'll guess I call Break tomorrow then?"  
Cheshire nodded.  
I chuckled lightly.  
"Hey Mira?"  
"Yes?"  
"How long has it been since we first met?"  
That was a good question.  
I had to think. Out of the abyss, went to creepy innkeeper's town, got kidnapped, travel, travel, travel, and travel some more, and run into a dead town….  
"Over a week."  
"Hmmmm and yet it seems like a year."  
I hummed in agreement.  
It didn't take long after that to go to bed.  
Cheshire went to sleep fine, but SOMEONE woke me up and had to answer to my new friendly gun.

* * *

**OOOOOOooooooo who was stupid enough to wake Mira up?  
Damien: Give us lots of reviews and maybe the next chapter will be quicker!  
Crazy: Remember! I'm open to options! Except for who woke Mira up I already know….  
Break: *pops out of nowhere and gives a puppy pout* **

**Emily: Review?**


	12. Chapter 10

**Crazy: Oh my god! OH MY GOD!  
Break: Happened to her?  
Damien: She is excited because she has like 4 chapters done excluding this one.  
Break: What if "someone" deletes them again?  
Crazy: SHE CAN'T MUHAAAAAA!  
Damien: She put a guest user on the computer and put another passcode on her account so her sister isn't allowed in her documents.  
Break: So everyone can expect everything to be on time?  
Damien: Yes thankfully! (Angels sing in the back ground) I think it's because I won't ever stop bugging her about it.  
Emily: Heh! Heh! That would make sense!  
Crazy: DAMIEN DISCLAMER PLZ!  
Damien: O_o' Okay…. ****My dear friend crazy does not own Pandora Hearts and neither do I.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Mira:

I was asleep, but he just _had_ to wake me up.

Bump.  
My bed shook slightly

_What the hell? Is there something under my bed?  
_Bump.  
_Damn that's it!_

I had bent over my bed to see what was under it, but something had already popped out from underneath it.

"Break…"  
"Yes?"  
I pulled out my "friendly" new gun.

Break got up slowly with his hands up.  
"Bother me in the morning."  
He nodded quickly.

* * *

I woke, this time in the morning, to a very nice surprise.

Emily was placed on my pillow. Staring.

"Do you mind?"  
She laughed.

And, Break was nowhere in sight.

Creepy ~…..

I sighed.  
Honestly she didn't bother me.  
Much.

"Where is Break?"  
"Not here."  
"Thanks that narrows it down plenty."

That's when I heard a fight happening outside.  
So I went to look out the window.  
As I figured Cheshire and Break were fighting.  
I turned to Emily again.  
"Do they always fight?"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Great…."  
So after getting ready I took Emily and went outside to stop them from hurting one another.  
_They are lucky that no one is out and about yet._

"Cheshire!"  
He ran to me right away.  
And, I clonked him on the head.  
"Oww! Nya! What was that for?"  
I ignored him and then threw a metal pipe at Break hitting him square on the head.  
"Heh! Heh! Nice shot!" Emily cheered.  
Break pouted as he got up.  
"Emily how could you be so mean?" He said in a joking kind of way.

_I swear nothing can make him act serious._

"That's for acting like kids! Now get inside before we attract any attention!"

* * *

"You're saying the whole town is dead?" Break asked.  
Cheshire and I nodded.  
Break flapped his sleeves. "Well that can't be good! ~"  
"Clown"  
Break grinned.  
"Well grumpy are we? Even though you have something of mine…"  
Break stretched out his hand.  
_Shit_

I held my head down in defeat as I gave back his candy.  
Cheshire turned towards me.  
"When did you?"  
"She didn't" Break said as he grabbed Emily off my shoulder.  
He strangled her playfully and said "She did it and mostly likely told her where it was."  
"But it's strange she has only talked while I'm around."  
"So you don't talk through Emily?" Cheshire asked confused.

Break chuckled. "No! She talks for herself!"  
"Back on subject!" I quickly said "Yes everyone was dead before we got there. And, whatever did it was gone."  
"And, you believe it has something to do with invisible chains?" Break asked quietly.

I nodded.

"In that case!" Break said happily. Too happily in fact. He clapped his hands together.

_Why do I feel like he is going to say something I won't like?  
_"You two will need to come back with me to Milady's house!"  
Cheshire and I looked each other and groaned.  
_Great, perfect, a dream come true…._  
The sarcasm rolled in my head.  
This was going to be just peachy…

* * *

**Crazy: YAY!  
Damien: She is proud of herself…. So don't let her down please! So she won't strangle me for rushing her! Review!  
**

**Ps: Damien here we typed this and the other chapters a few days ago, but I'm posting them.  
Yeah I thought that I should tell you! ****I AM REAL! ****Yes I am Crazy's best friend and she has put me in charge of her account for the next few weeks! So she might be gone from the introduction next time… any request? Just ask.**


	13. THIS IS OF IMPORTANCE

Damien here...yeah sorry I uploaded the wrong thing somehow... my bad now for the real annocment.

* * *

READ IT CONSERNS WHERE TO READ STORY

I am sorry to say that I am officially not writing and more because of some really big complications I've had and still am having…. But never to fear!I'm not leaving this story in the dust! I've found a good writer to do it for me. :D Her username is Karasu878. The link to her page will be put up in at the end of my "report". I promise she can write it far better than I. The title will be the same, but with a part 2 after it…

And, those that are wondering what the complications are…. You're nosey. XD But, no I am currently in the hospital with my arm broken for real… and my leg, possibly my tail bone, and 5 fingers on my other hand. Yea…..Damien is typing this for me... Yes, I was in a car crash and my laptop was with me so…(Damien probably will type this on his stolen sister's laptop{ ah she knows me so well }) And when I sent those drafts to Damien his computer broke. It's like my writing is cursed -_-'. Anyways I'm tired and other personal stuff is happening so I quit. (Sorry)

Here's karasu's link:

.net/u/3653295/

I might post a few things per year…though…  
Bye and I hope you continue the story with karasu...  
I LOVE U ALL


End file.
